In semiconductor device fabrication, integrated circuits are typically encapsulated with a plastic encapsulating material that functions to prevent physical damage and corrosion, to provide effective heat dissipation, and so forth. However, the encapsulating material can add significant parasitic feedback capacitances and losses due to the encapsulating material. These parasitic feedback capacitances and losses can adversely affect the performance of transistors within an integrated circuit in terms of gain and stability.